Burning desire
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: We all know InuYasha and Kikyo were in love but what happened when the pair were alone together? (Haters of Kikyo should not read)-LEMON InuYashaxKikyo


Kikyo was rushing through the woods her long black hair flowing behind her. She had been asked by InuYasha to meet up with him in the meadow hilltop away from the village. She had worn the rouge lipstick he had given her the day before.

When she finally arrived the field was empty and InuYasha was not in sight. Had he gone believing she had not wanted to see him. Her heart was crushed by the weight of her grief and disappointment.

"You made it at last" A gruff voice said from behind her. She turned to see InuYasha frowning at her with displeasure.

"InuYasha forgive me for being late there was a family who wished to see me about a sick child and as a priestess I could not ignore their plea" Kikyo explained apologetically.

InuYasha expression softened and he smiled "I'm glad you came" he said and pulled her into a tight hug.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around him gently. She had never felt like this before about anyone and she liked it. The warmth and gentle embrace of a man's arms was better than she expected.

InuYasha gazed into her deep brown eyes lovingly then leaned towards her kissing her lovingly. He couldn't deny his feelings to himself anymore this woman was special to him and he wanted to be near her.

Kikyo closed her eyes and clung to his back returning his kiss. She felt so happy to be alone with him and not being pestered by other villagers.

Eventually InuYasha pulled away smiling at Kikyo "I love you Kikyo" he said gently.

Kikyo smiled "Me too" she said gazing at him with her deep brown eyes. She wished time would stand still so they could be like this forever.

Suddenly InuYasha reached out and untied her hair so it fell loosely to her waist. He held her ribbon tightly in his hands.

Kikyo seemed startled by this "InuYasha why did you.." she began nervously but was cut off by his finger against her lips.

InuYasha smiled "You look beautiful like this; So much more natural like the REAL you not the priestess you always act like" he said stroking her hair.

Kikyo blushed she never untied her hair in front of anyone. It seemed foolish and unprofessional to her duties. But part of her wanted InuYasha to see her as the girl she really was inside.

"I've never seen you so KIND before is this another one of your hidden faces" Kikyo teased fingering his silver hair.

InuYasha blushed "Kinda I don't really act like this often because my enemies would see me as weak" he said awkwardly.

Kikyo giggled "So we both have our secrets".

InuYasha smiled "I suppose we do".

**_a few minutes later_**

InuYasha and Kikyo were sat atop the hill gazing at the village and the countryside together. This peace and quiet was enjoyable and it gave them time to relax and flirt a little with one another.

InuYasha had his arm around Kikyo holding her close to him. Besides his mother she was the first human he had shown kindness to and even allowed himself to trust. A part of him wanted to protect her and make sure she came to no harm.

Kikyo was leaned against InuYasha's chest and her hand was holding his kimono. She was enjoying this time alone with him as she could show part of her personality she never showed to anyone not even Kaede. InuYasha was the first person she had ever had such strong feelings for in her life and she liked them.

"I should be going Kaede will be wondering where I am" Kikyo said in a gentle yet apologetic tone. She got to her feet and dusted herself off a little.

InuYasha took Kikyo by the hands and opened her robe a little flashing her neck and chest. He kissed her above her heart leaving a red mark and smiled "As a keepsake of our meeting" he teased.

Kikyo blushed but touched it gently before covering it up. She would have proof of his love on her body where nobody could see.

InuYasha handed her back her ribbon but instead of tying her hair back she merely hid in her robes.

"I had a wonderful time I shall see you again sometime" Kikyo said gently and kissed his cheek then departed.

"Kikyo..." InuYasha said gently after she had left. He gently touched the cheek she had kissed her warmth still against it.

As Kikyo hurried through the woods she blushed "I...I am in love with InuYasha" she said quietly. A small smile spread across her face as she began to realize she had a secret that nobody else would know.


End file.
